Naruto Uzumaki: The sage god of the Alvarez empire (Remake)
by The king22
Summary: Banished for doing his job but that didn't stop him from making an great empire the likes of which the world has never seen before and during the time of war whatever his does with it will effect the entire world and will he get revenge on his former home or will he let it burn to the ground with him either being the one who set of fire or let someone else do it.
1. The beginning of an empire

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought's"**

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **This story is set during the time of** ** _'Naruto Shippuden: The last'_** **and the characters that got a new look during the movie will look like that expect for Naruto and Sasuke.** **Their will be character's from other anime's in this but they will all be adaptable to fit in 'The** ** _Naruto universe'_** **so like Erza Scarlet from the fairy tail anime she uses re-quip magic but in this story it will be known as a unique fuinjutsu that she uses which will also be call's re-quip and it is basically the same just Fuinjutsu instead magic.**

* * *

The once great and mighty shinobi village known as Konohagakure has fallen far from grace and it all started when they unjustly banished one of their own shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki who was the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox and was the son of Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and fourth Hokage and Kurshina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the former jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

It happen when Sasuke of the famous Uchiha clan fled from Konoha to join up with the traitor Orochimaru of the legendary sannin in order to gain more power to avenge his fallen clan who were all massacre at the hands of Sasuke's own brother Itachi Uchiha however Konoha had send a team of genin and one chunin to receive him before he reaches Orochimaru who had send a team of his own and as both teams clash leaving Naruto to complete the mission on his own whiles his teammates fought against the sound four.

Naruto fought Sasuke at the valley of the end and whiles Naruto just try to weaken Sasuke so he could take him back to the village with him Sasuke on the other hand wanted blood because he wanted to obtain the next level of the Sharingan known as the mangekyou sharingan just like Itachi had done however Naruto had the power of the nine tails and Sasuke had his clan's bloodline and the curse mark which he had gotten from Orochimaru and as both boys use their most powerful attack's against one each other Naruto manage came to come out the victor however once Naruto return to the village he was quikey thrown into a Jail cell and later bought in front of the Konoha council for his _**'crime'.**_

When Naruto was brought to the council he was accused of accepted murder of Sasuke Uchiha the last person in the entire village who possesses the famous Sharingan bloodline almost destroying Konoha's change of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan in Konoha and when a member of the Konoha's elder council Danzo Shimura told the rest of the council that with Naruto being in the village the Akatsuki a organization fill with S-rank criminal that are hunting down the jinchuuriki for the bjiuu's inside of them will come to Konoha for Naruto and will destroy anything or anyone who get's in their way so almost the entirety Konoha council voted for Naruto to be banish from the village until the Konoha's council say otherwise.

After the meeting it was then announced to the whole village that the ' _Demon brat'_ will be banish from their great village for good and almost all the villagers celebrated knowing that the demon fox will finally and truly be gone from their village. However their were few who not happy about it and they were Iruka, Konohamru, Moegi, Udon, Techic, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Might Guy and most of Konoha twelve expect for Sakura and Ino because Naruto had harm their Sasuke-kun.

However on the day that Naruto was supposed to be banished from Konohagakure forever nobody could find him anyway it had turn out that the night before Naruto had escaped from his jail cell and left the village in the middle of the night. That was eight years ago and over the years big things have happened in the world and some of them were bad for Konohagakure first was that almost every single alliance that Naruto help make for Konoha all cut their ties with Konoha for what they had done which also upset the damiyo of the land of fire greatly because lossing all those trade connections damage the economy of the land of fire and the only alliance that stay with them was Sunagakure but it wasn't as good as before as in this agreement their shinobi's won't attack each other if they see each other in the other land's but they are allow to arrest them if they are not on the road to the other village and during time's of war they would fight together and everything else like trade was cancelled and of course Konoha did try to improve their relationship though marriage between Temari and Shikamaru or Sasuke but Gaara who was a close friend of Naruto and he had became the fifth Kazekage refused.

Then rumors about a man calling himself 'The _Sage'_ appeared helping people across different land's and that he was also the one who was responsible for ending underground fighting grounds known as the the coliseum a popular venue for underworld arena-style matches were noble's who own their own shinobi make them fight each other for gambling and were drug are sold but after ' _the sage'_ came every single shinobi disappeared as well as all of the noble's money and mansion which somehow were gone but not destroy from Konoha could gathered, when the Akatsuki attack Suna to capture the one tails from Gaara so Konoha send a team to Sunagakure to help them out against the Akatsuki however when they reached Suna they discover that the one tail's was taken from Gaara and most surprising was that Gaara was somehow still alive and apparently _'The Sage'_ was responsible for it. Then reports that the Akatsuki leader was also the person who was currently in charge of the village hidden in the rain Amegakure and later was a surprising report was that most of the members of the Akatsuki have been kill by _'The Sage'_ and the only known member that hasn't been confirmed dead yet was Itachi Uchiha but his current where abouts were unknown and the leader of the Akatsuki Pain battle against _'The Sage'_ in the middle of Amegakure which ended up destroying the entire village and the most shocking report of all was that all the tailed beasts and some of their jinchuuriki's were now missing also expect for Killer Bee and Yugito who were the jinchuuriki's from the hidden cloud village Kumogakure however just like Gaara their tailed beasts were taken from them but they are some how were still alive which caused many rumours that _'The Sage'_ might be responsible for the missing Bjiuu's and Jinchuuriki's which made many shinobi villages and others to trying to find him.

Around the same time this was happening out of nowhere word about Uzushiogakure had been rebuilt and is also where the newly founded Alvarez empire was established itself at and is being led by a man calling himself the shodai Uzukage and it caught Tsunade's attention greatly after all she being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan on grandmother side and so she sent Jiraya to investigate but once he return and he then told her and the rest of the council that he couldn't even get in the land of Whirlpool saying that there was a invisible barrier jutsu preventing him from entering the country at all which concerned Tsunade and the rest of the council greatly. After finding out that they couldn't simply enter the land of Whirlpool by normal methods so they decided that until they find away to get in they would have to wait and keep a close eye on them to see if anything interesting happened there and overtime Konoha had discover that Uzushio had been recruiting people to join their village and they manage discover only a few of who has join it so far them being the wanders of the fallen city of Roran and with the entire ruin city of Roran was completely gone, A large caravan group who were descendants of the ore miners for the stone of Gelel and the refugees of a war-torn country that the knight Temujin who was the heir to the main royal bloodline to control the power of Gelel try to rebuild and the entire Takumi village and everyone who lived there and people from the destroy Amegakure.

But Uzushiogakure had also help the rebel's of Kirigakure within the land of water against the fourth Mizukage Yagura and his army of bloodline hater's but in exchange they would join Uzushiogakure and the empire which they agree to and not long after they won the civil war and both Kirigakure and the land of water were no more. Uzushiogakure also attacked and conquered three other land's which were the land of soil where the village hidden in the grass Kusagakure lay's which they destroyed along side the land of flow where Takigakure is and the land of bear's where Hoshigakure is but not before taking every jutsu and the meteorite of Hoshigakure which can give a unique chakra to whoever performs the Mysterious Peacock Method and the hero water of Takigakure which enhances anyone's chakra just by drinking it and the reason why Uzushiogakure attack these three villages is for revenge because back during the second great ninja war these three village's and a unknown force joined together to destroy Uzushiogakure.

 **(Kahiko's wandering caravan and Temujin and the people who left with him in** ** _'Naruo the movie: legend of the stone of Gelel'_** **and Sara's daughter and her people** ** _'Naruto Shippuden the movie: The lost of tower' and there are many more)_**

Over the years Uzushiogakure and the Alvarez empire ahad recruited many alliance with both shinobi villages and their Land's like Nadeshiko, Yugakure, Land of vegetables, Land of iron, Land of water, Land of waves, Land of bears, Land of River's, Land of spring, Land of ted, Land of demons and Land of hot water and word has it that Kumogakure and the Land of lightning are currently in the middle of negotiations with Uzushiogakure to join the Alvarez empire and disbit Konoha's best efforts to form alliance with the Alvarez empire so they could regain all of their lost trade routes back as well as even more the Alvarez empire had simply refuse any contact with Konoha. So Tsunade and the council had try to find out more about the emperor/Uzukage himself to see if there was anything they could try to use to form alliance with the Alvarez empire but they couldn't find a single thing on the man only a couple of rumours like he was far beyond kage-level and that he was incredibly handsome disbit Konoha doesn't actually know what he looks like or what his name actually was. But the worse thing of all has happened in the recent years it was that a fourth great Ninja war had started with Konohagakure, Sunagakure and the Tsuchigumo clan fighting against restore Otogakure, Iwagakure and army of a creature known as white Zetsu that Orochimaru somehow managed to gain.

* * *

 **In the Hokage's office**

Word has reached Konoha that Orochimaru and his allies were matching though the Land of rain so Tsunade plan to send a large group of Konoha's best shinobi who will meet up with their allies and set a trap for their enemies and stood in front of Tsunade who has change one bit over the years thank's to her genjutsu was the remaining members of the Konoha twelve, their sensei's and other's as well as her formerJiraiya in front of Tsunade.

Jiraiya who look almost exactly the same except that he now has a few wrinkles on his face and he still has waist-length, spiky white hair that he ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil', he also wear's the new Konoha flak jacket which is a simple chest-guards covering the torso and lower groin that come with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a strap across the waist, black pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Jiraya had try to find where went Naruto but so far he hasn't found anything of where he was it was like Naruto disappear from the face of the earth and when Jiraiya try to use the toads so they could perform the reverse summoning technique to bring Naruto straight to him but he discovered that Naruto's contact with the toads was terminated by Naruto which had upset Jiraya greatly. So over the years Jiraya had taken up another appreciate Konohamru Sarutobi to repay Hiruzen Sarutobi for being his sensei.

Kakashi Hatake who's look hasn't change much over the years however he now has a couple of wrinkles under both his eye's and he no longer has his former teammate Obito Uchiha Sharingan in his left eye anymore because during his first encounter against Madara Uchiha who around the end of their battle had stolen the eye from Kakashi so now Kakashi has a fake eye which looks identical to his original left eye. He wears almost the same outfit with dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and it is seen with a chain necklace underneath and he wears a gray and black version of the new Konoha flak jacket.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Kakashi was ordered by the council to take Sasuke under as a appreciate when his three years of house arrest was over which Kakashi did with the help from Danzo and his root shinobi. However good things did happened to Kakahsi as well Hanara a former kunoichi from Jomae village join Konoha by offering Intel on her former home which Konoha accepted and sometime after she join Konoha she and Kakahsi started dating and eventually they gotten marry and had a son which they named him Obito Hatake after Kakashi's former teammate.

Yamato a former member of the anbu black ops and was a experimented on Orochimaru when he was just a child which gave him the ability to use the legendary wood style. he has small wrinkles under his eyes and at the corners of his mouth, his hair was shorter, spiky and his happuri-style forehead protector, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt, and the neck of his navy-blue shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin and with the new Konoha flak jacket.

Yamato was experimented on by Orochimaru back when Orochimaru was still a shinobi of the village and reason why was because Orochimaru wanted to create beings who had the legendary bloodline of the first Hokage Hashirame Senju's Wood style so Orochimaru use over sixty children so Orochimaru injected them with the First Hokage's cell's however fifty nine of them die and Yamato was only surviver of the experiment and he gain a weaker verison of Hashirame's wood style. Afterwards Yamato was train with root or the foundation until he join the anbu black ops thanks to Kakashi and is where he met his wife and they had a daughter name Yukimi after a girl Yamato knew when he was younger.

Asuma Sarutobi was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin with some wrinkles under his eye's, short black spiky hair and a beard that has gone slightly gray over the year's. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for 'Fire' marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. Over the years Asuma finally married the love of his life Kurenai Yuhi and they had a daughter call Mirai Sarutobi.

Anko Mitarashi has light brown, pupil-less eyes, Her has violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail red lipstick, orange blouse with a white coat cape over it, pale grey shin guards and black shoes. Over the year's Anko finally gotten married to Ibiki Morino who is the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force and they had a daughter call Ame Morino.

Might guy still has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows and he wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the new Konoha flak jacket, His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt. Over the years Might Guy finally gotten marry and surprisingly to Shizune and they had a son Might Ryu.

Sakura Uchiha formerly known as Sakura Haruno wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and the Uchiha crest on the back. It is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Sakura train hard leaning many genjutsu from Kurenai, she also discovered her chakra nature was earth so she learning many earth style jutus's from Kakashi and she learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade as well as her super strength technique but a couple months ago when she and everyone became eighteen years old the Konoha council place her in Sasuke's CRA and made marry him which she happy agree to.

Ino Uchiha formerly known as Ino Yamanaka she wears a purple high-collared blouse with the Uchiha crest and a longer skirt that reaches her ankles, high-heeled sandals and pink lipstick.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Ino train hard leaning her clan's jutsu's from her father, she discovered her chakra nature was wind so she learning from the one of few people who also possess it who also so happen to be her sensei Asuma and she learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade but a couple months ago when she and everyone became eighteen years old the Konoha council place her in Sasuke's CRA and made marry him and as for her becoming the head of the Yamanaka clan she couldn't so instead the person who will was Fu Yamanaka a member of the root.

Shikamaru Nara he worn the new standard Konoha-nin jacket, a green-lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve. He also replaces the hoop earrings for studs and He also wears tall sandals that reach more past his calves.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Shikamaru train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from her father, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and fire so he master many different jutsu's for each of them and Shikamaru has even gotten married to a girl who works at Konoha's Cryptanalysis Team and her name was Shiho.

Choji Akimichi. Chōji's overall appearance slims down somewhat, being more plump, Choji wears a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on the front. He switches to a standard red forehead protector and replaces his hoop earrings with studs and larger wrist-guards and his boots reach his calves.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Choji train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from his father, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and fire so he master many different jutsu's for each of them and Choji has even gotten married to a girl in the Akimichi clan Sinon Akimichi.

Kiba has grown a goatee and his hair has gotten a bit longer, although less spiky. He wears the new standard flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves and sandals. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Kiba train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from his mother, he discovered that his chakra nature was earth and wind so he master many different jutsu's for each of them and Kiba has even gotten married to a girl call Tamaki.

Shino Aburame has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, he wears Konoha new flak jacket with his regular shinobi attire and a set of sunglasses. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey button-up jacket. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Shino train hard leaning his clan's jutsu's from her father, he discovered that his chakra nature was water and earth so he master many different jutsu's for each of them and Shino has even gotten married and shockingly it was none other than Kiba's older sister Hana Inuzuka.

Hinata Hyuga she had white eyes showing that she possess the byakugan and her dark blue hair now extends beyond her hips, she wear's a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Hinata's personality change to people who saw Naruto as a human being she treated them normally but to rest she treated them with stain and one of the biggest things that happened in Konoha over the years was that the main and branch of the Hyuga clan untied and in this new Hyuga clan Hinata and Hanabi wouldn't become the next head.

Neji Hyuga he has white eyes showing that he possess the byakugan and has long dark brown hair which h ties in a ponytail, he wears the standard Konoha uniform with new Konoha flak jacket but has loose sleeves. Over the years when the main and branch Hyuga clan's untied in show of good faith of untied clan's Neji chosen to become the next head of the Hyuga clan because him being a member of branch clan and being related to the current head of the Hyuga clan.

Tenten Hyuga she has black hair and dark brown, She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head which are braided and held together by a short plait that falls just below her shoulders, Tenten wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Tenten train hard and became a swordsmen and has mastered a couple ninjutsu where she discovered that his chakra nature was water and fire but over the years she married Neji and was going to be come the next lady of the Hyuga clan.

Rock Lee he wears the green jumpsuit, he has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt and the new standard Konoha flak jacket. Over the years since Naruto's banishment Lee train hard to fullfil his dream of becoming a great Ninja without being able to use both Ninjutsu and genjutsu and Lee has even gotten married to Yakumo Kurama

Konohamru Sarutobi has short spiky brown hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, black eyes, he wears a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment Konohamru had trained every single day in hopes to full fill his and Naruto's dream of becoming the Hokage he had gotten training from Ebisu, Jiraiya, his uncle Asuma and his aunt Kurenai. Also the Sarutobi clan and Hyuga clan alliance with each other like other clan's have done and part of the contract of their alliance was Konohamru Sarutobi was to marry Hanabi Hyuga once they reach a certain age.

Sai Shimura has shaggy straight black hair with his bangs framing his face and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin, He wears a short black-and-grey jacket long sleeves which are completely black and straps, a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals reach more above his calves. gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, he also has a large scroll strapped horizontally to his back.

Sai is the grandson of Danzo Shimura and he had been trained within root for most of his life after Mother Touka Shimura the daughter of Danzo Shimura and she was known as 'The lady of darkness' and 'The artist of death' die on a mission. There was however a secret about Sai that almost nobody knew it was who Sai's father was and it was none other than Orochimaru himself back when Orochimaru was still a member of Konoha he and Danzo were secretly working with each other Danzo requested from Orochimaru could make a child with Touka who would carry on both of their legacy which Orochimaru agree to.

 **(I know that Sai's isn't Orochimaru's son I thought it would be Interesting)**

Sasuke Uchiha wore a light grey pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom, metal arm and shin guards, a dark version of the Konoha's new flak jacket that the Uchiha crest on the back and a katana strapped to his back.

After Naruto banishment Sasuke didn't simply get away for what he did because the damiyo of the land of fire who was so upset lossing all those trade connections he had ordered that Sasuke Uchiha will be house-arrest and will not receive any training from anyone or be allow to train at all for three years which angered Sasuke greatly not getting stronger to get revenge his clan against Itachi. When the three years was up Sasuke immediately started training again to catch up the three years he miss out and with the help from Kakashi, Danzo and members of root Sasuke quickly became one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi's and thanks to Danzo who apparently use a powerful genjutsu on Sasuke to help Sasuke to awaken his mangekyou sharingan and as much Tsunade hated but she knew that the village needed it so she created a position for Sasuke so he won't loss his eye sight from using his mangekyou sharingan until he finally kills Itachi and could take his eye's which would give Sasuke the eternal mangekyou sharingan where he won't need Tsunade's position anymore.

"I don't have to tell you all how important this missison will be in this war if you succeed we will gain a great adventure but if you lose many more of our shinobi will die and our chances of winning this war will become even slimer" Tsunade inform everyone.

"Don't worry Tsunade we will not fail no matter what" Jiraya said with a smile.

"I hope your right Jiraya for the villager's saka" said Tsunade.

 **In the land of Whirlpool**

In a lustful garden that had many unique plans in iy and on top of a hill there was large bonsai and under it was a young man laying down with hands behind his back he had short blonde hair **(It's in the same style as Jellal's hair but it's a light blond)** and bright blue eyes that were currently shut, He was wearing a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso **(It's Zeref's first outfit)** and he was none other than the banished shinobi of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki.

Just then another man appeared in a fire version of the body flicker technique and he look alot like Naruto expect that he had a red-orange hair color with a long ponytail that went down to his waist Instead and his eyes were red that slitted, his nails and canine teeth are longer and sharper, he has twhisker-like marks on his cheeks like Naruto use to have but they more wider and thicker, he black ring's around his eyes and his libs were black **(It's just like whenever Naruto uses the Kyuubi's Chakra around his eyes turn black and also his libs)** he wears a soft red like burgundy kimono which exposes his bare chest, is being held by a orange sash and he wears sandles and this person was none other than the nine tailed fox demon the Kyuubi but his true name was Kurame and other the years since Naruto was banished from Konoha interesting things has happened where now Kurama was free from his seal and he has his own human body.

"Hey Naruto I got something improvement to tell you" said Kurama.

 **(Also his voice is still the same as it is on the show)**

"Oh what is it Kurama" Naruto ask in a calm tone.

"It's Orochimaru and his allies their marching though the Land of rain and Konoha and their allies are planning to set a trap" said Kurama.

"I bet Orochimaru now that Konoha will try that and he's probably has a plan for it" Naruto said.

"Yeah your probably right I wouldn't put it pass Orochimaru plan something like that" Kurama ask.

"Do you now who Konoha are sending for the trap" Naruto ask curiously.

"Yeah all your former classmates, their sensei's, Konohamru Sarutobi, Jiraya, Kakashi and couple other people" said Kurama.

"Strange I would have thought Konoha would have send more than just them" Naruto said.

"Konoha can't serper many shinobi these day's and because of how important this war has become for Konoha they are sending them because they are some of Konoha's strongest Shinobi's they have" said Kurama.

Just then Naruto pick himself off the floor "This sound interesting don't you think Kurama" Naruto said.

"I don't care what happens to them as long it doesn't involve me or my home" Kurama said.

"Well I'm going to go and see what happens" said Naruto.

"You do realizes that if anybody from Konoha recognizes you they going to try to capture you thinking that you still have me inside of you and they could use you/me as a weapon in this war but because they will fail they will return to Konoha and inform their stupid council about your new appreciate and your strength" Kurama inform.

"Don't worry i got a Idea how to handle it" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh goodly" Kurama said with a sign.


	2. Ruin's in the rain

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought's"**

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **With the Force's of Oto, Iwa and other's**

Over the years Orochimaru had rebuilt the village hidden in the sound Otogakure strength even greater than what it was before by recruiting rogue shinobi from all the other shinobi villages, bandits, he had attacked the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility and any other prisons that held shinobi and freed all of the prisoners and Orochimaru had use a seal which he created which was base on the Hyuga clan cage bird seal but this version turns the person into a mindless drone under Orochimaru's control and he use it on all of his prisoner's but before giving all of them his cures mark seal as well as those from his northern hideout where he created and experimented with his curse mark seal and he kept those who he use it on but went insane from it however now he has complete control over them and he recruited any else who hates Konohagakure.

Orochimaru has a snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He had the Otogakure headband around his forehead and he wears a dark purple shinobi battle armor which is made out of a unique metel that is great against Lightning and wind style jutsu's and is lightweight, yet is extremely tough, and as such has high resistance to physical attacks from Ken and tai jutsu's as well however Orochimaru could only gain a small amount of the metal which is the reason why he was the only one wearing it, underneath he wears a black polo that had looses sleeves and black pants, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

Standing next to Orochimaru was his right-hand man Kabuto Yakushi who's appears has change drastically over the year's he still has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair but the style has changed now his hair was long and unkempt,. He still weqrs the same has the same black rimmed circular glasses but now his appearance has become starkly similar to Orochimaru's, his skin has turn white and scaly, Kabuto's eyes become yellow with slitted pupils, he wears a dark purple long sleeve shirt and pants with black fingerless gloves and he also wears the Otogakure flak jackets which are black. They come with shoulder padding which is fastened on by steel buttons and a neck guard. They are also fastened by three metal clasps on the left side and have a pouch in the front just over the stomach.

 **(He looks like he did during in the cannon fourth great Ninja war just without the snake attached to his stomach)**

With them was the commander of the Iwa shinobi and the right-hand to the third Tsuchikage Kitsuchi Kamizuru the son of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter. Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny shinobi, He has dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears his Iwa forehead protector in a bandanna style.

 **(I know Kitsuchi isn't Onoki's son but in this story he is and if some of you are going to tell me that he is just go to** **wiki/Kitsuchi and you will see that it doesn't say that he's Onoki's son just that he's Kurotsuchi father)**

Next was Kazuma a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja who protects the damiyo of the land of fire but Kazuma led half of the group to stage a coup d'etat against the Hokage but fail. His hair was white and long and he had a pale long scar stretching diagonally across his face which he got Asuma Sarutobi, he wears a purple garment that had other colours on the lining. All the others were the leaders of bandits group that joined Orochimaru.

"We will make our way though the ruins of Amegakure and carry on towards the land of fire but we'll place a trap in this valley were if Suna sends any reinforcement to help Konoha they'll all be wipe out as well" Orochimaru said with evil smile on his face which creeped his allies out.

"Konoha will fall to Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto thought.

"I sure hope pops know's what he's doing joining forces with this creep" Kitsuchi thought.

"Soon Konoha will fall and so will fales king of the land of fire" Kazuma thought.

"Soon I'll will finally gain the sharingan from Sasuke-kun and nothing or anyone will get in my way" Orochimaru thought.

However unwhere to Orochimaru and his allies they were being watch by a white snake but it wasn't one of Orochimaru's.

 **In the land of rain near Amegakure.**

Team Konoha were quickly making their way towards the ruins of Amegakure were they plan to set up their trap against Orochimaru and his allies their plan was to met up with their allies and prepare a jutsu that Danzo secretly created which is a copy of another jutsu known as 'Fury' which is capable of wiping out an entire village the original jutsu was developed by En no Gyōja but because of how powerful the justu was third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi place it as Kinjutsu also known as a Forbidden Techniques and Hiruzen made a deal with En no Gyōja that he wouldn't use it against Konoha and inexchange Konoha with make alliance with the Tsuchigumo clan however Danzo saw how useful the jutsu could be for the village/him so try to gain the jutsu but all his attempt fail so instead he had his root shinobi to gather every bit of Intel and try to recreate the jutsu which they manage to do in a way but to perform the jutsu you must first gather a large amount of nature chakra by using the "Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth" to power it which they can do unlike the "Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth" Danzo's version takes a lot longer to gather nature chakra which Konoha hasn't use it in this war and before Konoha try to ask their allies the Tsuchigumo clan to tell them to use the jutsu to help them in the war the Tsuchigumo clan told them that the only person who has the jutsu was En no Gyōja granddaughter Hotaru but she ran away with a man Utakata who was a missing-nin from Kirigakure and the jinchūriki of the Six-Tails it was afterwards Danzo reveal his copy of the justu and their plan was to perpera the justu and when Orochimaru and his allies army reach a certain stop they will unleash the jutus and wipe out their enemies completely.

"Okay everyone we're almost to Amegakure then we will group will shinobi from Suna and the Tsuchigumo clan" Jiraiya inform everyone as he was lead them towards Amegakure because he had been their before and know's the way.

"Hey Jiraya-san when we get to Amegakure and tell our allies about our plan won't the Tsuchigumo clan about our plan won't they piss off that we have copied their clan's famous jutsu" Kiba ask.

"We're going to tell them that it was Orochimaru who created this copy and that our anbu discovered in one of Orochimaru's hideouts" Jiraiya explained.

"Yeah it's so obvious dog" Sakura commented.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha bitch" Kiba snap out not being in the mood with Sakura's attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MUT BASTARD!" Sakura shouted angerily.

"You heard me shut the hell up you Uchiha bitch" Kiba answered.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU ANIMAL FREAK!" Sakura shouted angerily with her fist readly.

"Both of you be quite and force on the missison ahead" Jiraya ordered them.

Over the years since Naruto's banishment the remaining of Konoha twelve differed about from most of them who saw Naruto as a human being and not the Kyuubi whites Sasuke, Sakura and Ino hated Naruto for what he did to Sasuke and vow that if they ever see Naruto again they'll kill him on the spot.

As the team Konoha arrive at the ruin village of Amegakure they only could stair in awe at it's destruction the once large towers that Amegakure were famous for were have fallen and the rubble from them covered the entire area that the village use to be and all the members of team Konoha could only wondered just how powerful is the mysterious man known as _'The sage'_ really is if he could do something like this and some of them even fear that what if he attacks their village and it being in it's weaken state right now wonder could they even have a chance against someone like that whiles a certain Uchiha thought that if he could obtain the same power that _'The Sage'_ gain and with him being a Uchiha elite he would be investable and he could conquer the entire element nation's and forge a Uchiha dynasty that will last for entirely.

"Holy shit just what actually happened here" Kiba ask out loud as he look around at the ruins of Amegakure.

"All we know was that leader of the Akatsuki pain had a battle against _'The Sage'_ and this is the end result of their battle" Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah and all of the refugees that use to live here all went and became clivilans of the Alvarez empire" Choji added.

"I do wonder how they manage to get in touch with the emprie because Konoha has been trying for a few years now and all of our attempts have fail" said Neji.

"And everyone who we know who has an alliance with the Alvarez empire won't even tell us how to get in contact with them" said Shikamaru.

"By the way do any of you guys know anything about who run's the Alvarez empire" Choji ask curiously.

"No nothing just that it's a guy and his title is the emperor" said Tenten.

"You got to wonder why the Alvarez empire refuse to form any alliance with us it almost makes you think that perhaps the emperor has a problem with Konoha" Shino said not knowing how close to the truth he really was.

"Hey everyone we're almost at the meeting spot" Kakaski announced.

As team Konoha reached their meeting spot they were spotted by a Suna shinobi's who waved at them and after they confirm that they were indeed Konoha shinobi and not Oto, Iwa or white Zetsu's they went to Amegakure sewers where their allies had set up a base.

 **(It's the like resistance headquarters in fable 3)**

As they enter the room they saw that their were Eighteen Suna and tsuchigumo clan shinobi and three of the Suna shinobi they recognized and they were Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair in a combed and parted to the right style, He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, he has the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead, Gaara dons a crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the colour of his shirt. He also wears a brown belt and now has a smaller sand gourd which is strapped to his left side.

Over the years Gaara has become the Kazekage and when the Akatsuki attack Suna and capture him to remove the one tails from him which would kill him but instead he survive thanks to the man knowns as ' _The Sage'_ and this till day Gaara still doesn't know how he's still alive after having the Ichibi remove from him however Gaara still retained Sand manipulation that he got for being the Ichibi jinchuuriki however after losing the one tails Gaara trained himself and though it he had discovered that inherited his father's the fourth Kazekage Rasa Magnet Release so he train and mustered both his father's gold dust version and the third Kazekage iron sand version as well as earth style and wind style jutsu's to up his game.

Temari has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, she is seen having bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which is a bit longer, up in two ponytails, she wears a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. Over the years Temari has become famous and skillful kunoichi of Sunagakure and she is known as Temari the lady of the desert.

Kankurō has onyx eyes and has brown hair,he wears the standard attire of a Sunagakure ninja, along with his hood, which now has the symbol of the Sunagakure on it. Over the years Kankuro has achieved his dream of becoming a great puppet Master and he also teaches some students at Suna academy who wants to become puppet master's.

Standing next to the three sand siblings was Daichi Tsuchigumo the commander of the Tsuchigumo shinobi at were there he tall young man and had dark green eyes and blonde hair which hung over his face as bangs since, he was wear Tsuchigumo clan flak jacket which a dark grey, It had extra shoulder padding, neck padding, mesh armour around the collarbone, three scroll pouches on the chest, and is fastened by metal clasps on the right side alongside a purple sash around the waist and he was also wear grey pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, dark grey finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath and around his forehead he had his headband which is dark grey cloth and had the symbol of the Tsuchigumo clan on it which was a spider.

"Arr the team from Konoha have finally arrived now we can begin" said Daichi.

As Jiraya went to the table and sat down with the rest of his team stood behind him they received a dirty look from Gaara his siblings and all the other Suna shinobi after all the only reason why Suna was apart of the war was because their daimyo force them to beause he was close friends to the damiyo of the land of fire and if Gaara was allow he would destroy alliance with Konoha after they have banished the first person who saw him as himself and not the Ichibi itself a couple year's later Konoha try to improve relationship were their villages though marriage between Shikamaru Nara and Temari but that proposal was quickly denied and not even damiyo of the land of wind would force them to do agree to it not wanting to anger Gaara even more so.

"So Jiraya-san what kind of plan dose Konoha have against Orochimaru and his allies army" Daichi ask curiously.

"Hope they buy this especially the Tsuchigumo clan shinobi"Jiraya thought.

"We have acquired a powerful jutsu from one of Orochimaru's hideouts" said Jiraya.

"What kind of jutsu is it if you think it can stop our enemies army" Daichi ask.

"It seems that Orochimaru has created a verison of your clan's jutsu known as **FURY!** " Jiraya announced

"WHAT!" Daichi and all the other Tsuchigumo shinobi shouted in shock.

"You known Orochimaru and his desire for more power so it's obvious that he would try to get his hands on a jutsu like that however because he couldn't so instead he created his own" Jiraya said saying everything that Konoha council made up and told him to tell the Tsuchigumo shinobi.

"I see but how dare he make a copy one of my clan's most powerful jutsu that monster" Daichi said angrily.

"I understand your anger so let's use the weapon that he created against him and his allies" said Jiraya.

"Indeed we will his own desire against him" Daichi announced.

However just then a loud explosion could be heard and also the entire hideout started to shake which made everyone go into their battle stance's.

"What's go on!" Gaara demanded.

"Sir a small grouo of enemies are attacking" said a Suna shinobi.

"How did they find us" said Kankurō.

"Jiraya how alone till you can perform the jutsu" Daichi ask.

"This version takes a lot longer to gather the natural energy but it has been for awhile now so not too long now as well it not going to be a explosion Instead we are going to send a blast at Orochimaru and his forces" Jiraya explained.

"We will handle the enemies outside whiles the jutsu gather the natural energy" said Gaara.

"Me and my men will help you as well" said Daichi.

"So will we whiles some of my team will remain here with the jutsu they know what to do" said Jiraya.

 **OUTSIDE**

As team Konoha and their allies got out of sewer's and they saw were attack it was none other than Orochimaru, Kabuto and four other people as well as some mask Oto shinobi. As for the four people who everyone was able to see their Konoga and their allies were able to recognize them because of their actions in the war.

Suigetsu Hozuki of the liquid release

Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond shaped purple eyes, he wears a dark, high-collared button down attire which had light-coloured, upturned sleeves. He wore two belts around his waist, a simple one and another larger one with two pouches one at each side, He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribōchō the executioner blade.

 **(I'm changing the Hozuki clan Hydrificaton technique into a bloodline and I'm calling it liquid release it does everything that Hydrificaton technique can and it's similar to Nowaki's bloodline typhoon release that it's a stronger form of its element)**

Karin the crimson healer

Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and has red hair, her hair style is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, she wear's the Oto shinobi flak jacket and underneath has a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Jugo the curse monster.

Jūgo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair which he keeps in a up-do while keeping the sides short style, red-orange eyes, he wore black pants, a purple curtain he wore as a cape

Guren of the Crystal release

She wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

 **(Yeah I'm giving them all nicknames)**

"Took you lot long enough" said Suigetsu as he really his executioner blade.

"Kukuku fool's you should have use the opportunity to flee but now your fate is seal" said Orochimaru.

"Don't underestimate us Orochimaru or else" said Jiraya.

"Why not you can't compare to someone like me" said Orochimaru.

"If you have power let me how show you what true power is really is" Sasuke said with arrogant smile on his face.

"Oh good you brought dear Sasuke-kun with you how thoughtful don't you agree Kabuto" said Orochimaru.

"Kukuku thoughtful indeed Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

"That's Kabuto what the hell has he happened to him" All of the remaining members of Konoha twelve thought as they remember what Kabuto use to look like back during the chunin exam's all those years ago.

"What have you done to yourself" Kakashi ask.

"I have become similar to that of Lord Orochimaru and now combine to me now your nothing more than ant's whiles I'm a god" said Kabuto.

"Hmph god you look even more disgusting now then before" said Sasuke.

"I won't be so cocky if were you Sasuke" said Kabuto.

"Your outnumber and out match Orochimaru it's over you were a fool to come here with so little men to fight against us" said Jiraya.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself just yet Jiraya" Orochimaru said before he turn his head towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto it's time for _that_ it's time to make the number's in our favor" Orochimaru said with a evil smile on his face.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

Then both Orochimaru and Kabuto started doing the same hand sign and they both slammed their hands on the ground.

"Edo tensei" said both Orochimaru and Kabuto then coffens started bursting out of the ground.

"This is bad" said Jiraya.

"Let's end this once and for all Jiraya" Orochimaru said whiles giving his sinister smile.


	3. Here is the sage

Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu in their beast form thought's"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **st time on Naruto Uzumaki: The emperor sage of the Alvarez empire**

"Your outnumber and out match Orochimaru it's over for you were a fool to come here so little men against us" said Jiraya.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself just yet Jiraya" Orochimaru said before he turn his head towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto it's time for _that_ " Orochimaru said with a evil smile on his face.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

Then both Orochimaru and Kabuto started doing the same hand sign and they both slammed their hands on the ground.

"Edo tensei" said both Orochimaru and Kabuto then coffens started bursting out of the ground.

"This is bad" said Jiraya.

"Let's end this shall we Jiraya" Orochimaru said with smile.

 **Now at the ruins of Amegakure**

As the coffens that both Orochimaru and Kabuto had just summon started to open all of team Konoha and their allies wondered just who have they brought back to the land of living it was four people who were the fourth Kazekage Rase and the father of Gaara and Temari and Kankuro, next was Shishi Uchiha or otherwise known as Shisui of the body flicker, the otherl two were members of the Akatsuki Deibara and Sasori.

Rasa has auburn hair, dark eyes that have black sclerae and darker irides and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath, He carried a small canister strapped to his hip.

Shisui also had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes that have black sclerae and darker irides and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end, He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder, He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Sasori had wide greyish brown eyes that have black sclerae and darker irides and short, mousy red hair, he wore a maroon cloak with beige lining and dark blue pants, stirrups, and sandals.

Deidara had slanted blue eyes that have black sclerae and darker irides and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely, The bang hanging over his left eye, he wore a maroon cloak with beige lining and dark blue pants, stirrups, and sandals.

"F-father" said Temari.

"Damn you Orochimaru" said Gaara.

"Curse you Orochimaru" said Kankuro.

"Sh-Shisui's" Sasuke said shock.

"Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki" said Jiraya.

"Cures you Orochimaru don't you have any kind of respect for the dead at all" said Kakashi.

"Kukuku anything goes in the time of war" said Orochimaru.

"What the hell where are I" Deidara said loudly.

"It seems that we have been brought back from the dead" Sasori said in a calm tone.

"You are correct Sasori-san" said Kabuto.

As Deidara and Sasori turn around and saw Kabuto they were shock by his new appears.

"I see that you have modified your body to similar to that of Orochimaru's" said Sasori.

"Indeed I have Sasori-san now no one came stop me" said Kabuto.

"Hey kid who was it that resurrected us" Deidara ask curiously.

"It was i who did it" said Kabuto.

"Hmm You have grown far stronger since last time I saw you if you are able to do that Kabuto" said Sasori.

"I see that things haven't changed much since my death" said Shisui.

"Indeed the world seems to still be the same as always" said Rase.

"I remember you! You were the current kage of Suna back during when I was still alive the fourth Kazekage Rase" said Shishi.

"Correct and I know who you are as well Shisui Uchiha or otherwise known as Shisui of the body flicker" said Rase.

"Orochimaru I been wondering something just how is it that you were able to locate us so easily" Jiraya ask curiously.

"It was easy Jugo here was able sense a large amount of nature chakra being gathered around here and ae we were closer Karin was able sense the rest of you thanks to her powerful senseing ability" said Orochimaru.

"He must have sensed the nature chakra that we are gathering for the jutsu" thought Kakashi.

"That guy can sense nature chakra is he a sage or something" thought Jiraya.

"Now enough of this let's end this" said Orochimaru.

Just as Orochimaru said that he turn his attention to Rase who's eyes gain a dark markings appeared around them and then Rase slammed his hand's on the ground directly in front of him and suddenly a eruption from beneath the surface burst fourt of gold dust and heading towards Jiraya and everyone else but was stop by equal amount of sand that Gaara had summoned just in time.

"Sand! Then your here as well Gaara" said Rasa.

"I don't want any of you four to tell our enemies your weakness" said Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru did a hand sign the two Shinobi that he had just resurrected Shisui and Rasa eyes turn white and all of them got.a blank look on their faces showing that they were completely under his control.

"I'll handle my father the rest of you can have the other enemies" said Gaara said before he use his sand to form a cloud of sand beneath him and went high in the sky.

"I'll take Shisui only a Uchiha can defeate another Uchiha after all" said Sasuke before he took of towards where Shisui was.

"If Itachi was able to kill him in the first place then I must do the same" Sasuke thought.

"I'll take Sasori I want some pay back for last time we fought against each other" said Kankuro.

 **(What happen between them is exactly the same as in the cannon)**

"I'll back you up" said Temari.

"I'll take Kabuto" said Kakashi.

"THEN I'LL THAT YOUNG TALL GUY NEXT TO HIM AND BEAT HIM WITH THE POWER OF MY YOUTH" Might Guy shouted.

"GUY-SENSEI I WISH TO HELP YOU" Lee shouted.

"THEN LET'S GO LEE" said Guy.

 **(I won't do all the fights and the one's that I am going to do won't be to long because I have future plans for them)**

 **(The Konoha members of who stay behind with the jutsu were Yamato, Konohamru, Tenten and Ino)**

* * *

 **The battle between Jiraya and Orochimaru**

"No more Orochimaru I won't let you leave this place alive" said Jiraya.

"Kukuku funny I was about to say the exact same thing to you" said Orochimaru.

As both Sannin charge at each other they began their battle in taijutsu however Jiraya being more skill in taijutsu then Orochimaru who rarely relies on taijutsu in battle but is very strong, when compared to most shinobi began to take control over their Battle but then Orochimaru manage to send a strong kick to Jiraya's chest which push him back a bit and then a snake came out of Orochimaru's mouth and then from it's mouth a blade out of it the sword of Kusanagi as for Jiraya he lift up his right sleeve to reveal a seal around his waist and as he place two fingers on it a ploff of smoke appread and as it faded away it show that now Jiraya had a sword of his own which he got from Gamm and as both blade's clash against one each other it surprised Orochimaru when Jiraya's sword didn't break at all like every other blade or other that has went against it. As both sannin try to push the other back but couldn't so Orochimaru use his fangs to try to poison Jiraya however when Jiraya saw this he use his hair which he strengthing with his chakra and use it as a shield against Orochimaru forcing him to jump away with his mouth bleeding.

However just as Orochimaru jump away Jiraiya use it as a opportunity and did a couple of hand signs "Fire style: drgaon fire jutsu" said Jiraya and as Orochimaru saw the flames coming towards him he didn't look worry but instead he just smile as the flames reach him.

As the smoke from Jiraya's attack stared to faded away he ready himself knowing that was nowhere near enough to stop someone like Orochimaru but when the smoke clear Jiraya saw something which he didn't expect right in front of Orochimaru was a small wall of purple crystal that had shielded him from Jiraya's attack.

"What the! But how" said Jiraya wondering how was is possible for Orochimaru to have Crystal release like Guren.

"Kukuku you should never underestimate me Jiraya" said Orochimaru.

"What have you done to yourself" said Jiraya.

"This body of my is far more unique then any other I have ever possessed before it was one of the white Zetsu's which I had enhanced greatly" said Orochimaru.

"Enhanced how" Jiraiya ask.

"Oh it's simple really you do remember my experiments with Hashirame's cell's don't you Jiraya" said Orochimaru.

"Then you have completed it then!" said Jiraya thinking about Yamato.

"Correct I have finally perfected my cell implant research and as you can see I have implanted Guren's cells in this body giving me her crystal release bloodline" said Orochimaru.

"Then why do you still want have Sasuke's body if you can just implant Uchiha cell's into a body" said Jiraya.

"It is because I don't have any Uchiha cell's to implant but soon I'll won't have to worry about that anymore because i'll will have a unlimited supply" said Orochimaru.

"And all the previous time's that I try that the Sharingan's would appared all over the person's body" Orochimaru thought thinking back to one of his previous experiments.

"This is bad I don't know if he's implanted anyone else cell's into himself" thought Jiraya.

"Now then let me show you the full extent of the benefit from my research" said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then lift his right arm up pointing it at Jiraya and suddenly bones started to burst out of his arm and form into something similar to a drill.

"He's given himself the Dead Bone Pulse kekkei genkai as well" thought Jiraya.

"Bone drill" Orochimaru said before launching at Jiraya at a incredible speed.

When Jiraya saw this he bearly manage to avoid it by jumping in the air whiles doing the same hand signs as before.

"Fire style: dragon fire jutsu" said Jiraya as he unleash his jutsu downwards upon Orochimaru.

"That ain't going to work on me" Orochimaru said before he unleash a gusts of water canceling Jiraya's attack out.

"What the! How do he do that without doing any hand signs" thought Jiraya as landed back on the ground.

"I have also given myself the Hozuki clan liquid release as well plus it gave me a far stronger water chakra nature" Orochimaru said with a smile.

"This is bad I don't know how many other kekkei genkai he has given himself I better use it before it's too late" thought Jiraya as he put his hands together and close his eyes and just then red pigmentation appeared on Jiraya's face and his teeth turn sharper, he grows a goatee and he acquires toad-like eyes.

 **(Yeah I'm improving Jiraya's sage mode now he doesn't need to summon Fukasaku and Shima anymore and his nose stay the same as well as his feet don't become webbed)**

"It's a good thing I have improved my sage mode skills" thought Jiraya thinking back when he had summon Fukasaku and Shima and fuses them to his body having them gather natural energy for him and his appearance changed taking on more toad-like traits back then when he use Sage Mode like his nose grows bigger and gains warts, he gotten a toad posture and the webbed feet.

"Oh you have improved you sage mode power have you" said Orochimaru as he remembered Jiraya's appearance whenever he used sage mode.

"Not just that" said Jiraya.

Jiraiya brought his left hand out and created a Rasengan in his palm then with his right hand he place above it and started to channel his fire charka nature into it causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of flames.

"Fire style: great flame Rasengan" Jiraya said before he changed at Orochimaru.

 **(The jutsu first appeared in the game 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja' which was released for the PlayStation 2)**

"He completed it" Orochimaru thought in shock.

As Jiraya reach Orochimaru who try to use his bone drill as a shield for Jiraya's attack because the Dead Bone Pulse kekkei genkai also strengthing the bones to be stronger than steel however the weight of the bone drill was to much to move quickly enough to block Jiraya's attack which he slammed right into Orochimaru's side and it sended him flying in a ball of fire which also destroyed the ground below him.

"There that should do some damage to him at least" said Jiraya.

"Kukuku I don't think so" said Orochimaru within the smoke surprising Jiraya.

As the smoke clear it revealed Orochimaru who didn't look hurt at all.

"What! How that attack reduced almost all my opponents to nothing more than ashes so how can you stand up so quickly" said Jiraya.

"Kukuku it's simple really Jiraya I have gain myself Karin's unique healing ability as well reducing any attacks that would have normally hurt him badly making me ever more deady then before" said Orochimaru.

* * *

 **The battle between Kakashi and Kabuto**

"Hahahaha you don't stand a chance against me Kakashi I am way beyond to what I use to be whiles you have gotten weaker especially after lossing your sharingan eye" said Kabuto.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Kabuto" said Kakashi.

"Oh why's that" Kabuto ask.

"Sure I no longer have my sharingan but that doesn't mean that allow myself to get weaker because of it" said Kakashi.

"So what did you do to yourself" said Kabuto.

"For starters I gotten this fix" said Kakashi as he brought out a scroll and in a pruff of smoke Kakashi held his father's white light chakra sabre that was broken during the third great Ninja war and only moments before got his Sharingan eye from his dieing teammate Obito Uchiha.

"Oh you repair your father's white light chakra sabre have you well then let's see if you are as skill with it as you think you are" said Kabuto as he forms his chakra on his right hand and turn it into a small, sharp blade showing his chakra scalpel.

As Kakashi and Kabuto fought against each other Kakashi show off his swordman's training that he done with help that he gotten from Yugao and Genma Shiranui

 **(I would like to mention that those two are together in this story so is other people"**

"Oh so you are good with that blade of yours" said Kabuto.

"I told I won't allow myself to get weaker not when I have something to protect" said Kakashi thinking about his wife and son back in Konoha.

"How sweet but ultimately pointless" said Kabuto as he readly his left hand and suddenly a bones started to come out of his palm.

"What the" Kakashi said in shock.

"NOW DIE KAKASHI!" Kabuto shouted as he aim towards Kakashi's chest.

However it was stop by Kakashi when he use his free hand and quickly form a chidori and cut though Kabuto's hand bone sword and he stab his wrists.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR" Kabuto shouted in pain as he jump away from Kakashi.

"Why you I thought that you can't use the chidori anymore after lossing your sharingan" Kabuto said as held his wrists.

"Your wrong anyone can use the chidori but the biggest drawbacks of the technique is that the user moves at their target so fast that its causes a tunnel vision-like effect for them because they charge in a straight line it is easy for your opponents to attack you and because of the tunnel vision it is difficult for you to see these attacks, much less react to them however those problems doesn't effect those who have the Sharingan and after I loss my sharingan I train and try to find a way so that I could use the chidori again and eventually I discover it by improving my sensing ability greatly I could detect any incoming enemy" Kakashi explained.

"Oh so you improve your sensing skill and now you can use the chidori once more" said Kabuto.

"And that's not all I have improved on so don't underestimate me" said Kakashi

"Hahahaha this is more interesting then I thought" said Kabuto.

"Your going down Kabuto once and for all especially now that can't use your left hand" said Kakashi.

"Oh I don't know about that Kakashi" Kabuto said before showing Kakashi his fully recovered wrists.

"What but how! You now that you were skill in medical ninjutsu but you can't recover that quickly" said Kabuto.

"I have already told you I am way beyond what I use to be Kakashi I have help Lord Orochimaru complete his work in cell implanted and have acquired abilities that I would never have gotten by training" said Kabuto.

"Cell implanting they completed it" Kakashi thought whiles thinking about Yamato.

* * *

 **They battle between Sasuke and Shishi**

As Sasuke fought against Shishi both of their speed were so fast that a normal ninja wouldn't be able to see them and as Sasuke's anbu black ops blade crash against Shisui's tanto.

"You have grown stronger over the years Sasuke" said Shisui.

"I train myself to the bone to get revenge on a certain someone" said Sasuke.

"To get revenge on who" Shisui ask.

"Itachi he went and kill everyone else in our clan besides me" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you need to understand thaaaarrr" Shishi shouted in pain as he held his head backing away from a confuse Sasuke.

"What the! he was about to say something but was stop! It doesn't matter he may try to convince me that to not kill Itachi perhaps he doesn't know that it was Itachi who kill him" thought

"Why can't I tell Sasuke the truth of what really happen" Shisui thought.

"I don't need to understand I will have my revenge and I will also defeat you" Sasuke said as he created a chidori and channel it though his sword.

"I see you have master the chidori from Kakashi of the sharingan and as well as chakra flow and combin them together to create a far stronger lightning blade Impressive" said Shishi.

"Of course I master both of them and I will master anything else that provides useful to me" Sasuke said proudly.

"However there are things that you don't know about me Sasuke" said Shisui.

"Like what" Sasuke ask.

"This for starters" said Shishi then suddenly his sword burst in flames similar to Sasuke's lighting blade but fire Instead.

"You can channel your fire charka nature though your sword how Impressive" Sasuke said unimpresse as he can that as well.

"Not quite" Shisui said before changing at Sasuke.

As both blade's clash against one each other again something shocking happen Shisui's tanto didn't break like all the other blade's that Sasuke's chidori blade has went up against as well as Sasuke could feel the heat coming from Shisui's tanto and it was way beyond normal.

"What the! But how" Sasuke demanded.

"It's really simple Sasuke back when I originally heard about Kakashi Hatake's technique that acquires the sharingan to use it properly I thought to myself why don't i create my own version however I wasn't as good in lighting style at the time but I was skill in fire style and so I created my version of the Chidori using fire charka nature Instead and i call it kajiin" Shishi explained.

"A fire verison of the Chidori interesting maybe I can copy it with my sharingan if not I'll discover where he hid the scroll that he no doubt created for it be in his old home" thought Sasuke.

Just then Shishi faded away and reappeared behind Sasuke and was about to both cut and burn his back however Sasuke managed to spin around and block the attack.

"Good reflexes" said Shisui.

Sasuke then chakra into his free hand and quickly form a chidori then aim for Shisui's chest however Shisui saw this and form his Kajiin in his free and aim it to counteract Sasuke's chidori.

"CHIDORI!"

"KAJIIN!"

As both attacks collided against each other causing as explosion which which force both Uchihas to jump away for safety.

* * *

 **(Other battles went like the battle Gaara and his father went similar to the cannon expect Gaara hasn't seal Rasa away yet, the battle between Might guy and rock Lee vs Jugo went similar to the fight between Might Guy and Rock Lee against the Nine-tailed Naruto clone but because Jugo had train and master his bloodline (Yeah I'm saying that Jugo has master his curse mark bloodline) as well as train his body he was beable to withstand their combin attacks but wasn't fast enough to land a hit on either of them, the fight between Hinata vs Guren went similar to the cannon, the battle between Sakura and Karin went like Sakura use her chakra enhance strength whiles Karin use her chakra chains that acquired (yeah I'm saying that Karin has master her chakra chain bloodline) as well as they argue about that Sasuke who theirs, the fight between Shikamaru and Choji against Suigetsu went like Suigetsu was quick enough to avoid Shikamaru's shadow and the battle between Sai and Deidara also went similar to the cannon as well as the fight between Kankuro and Sasori expect that they haven't seal them away yet,** **Neji and Tenten who were fighting against the Oto shinobi and they were the ones that were us for Orochimaru's cures mark experiments so they are strongr than the average person.)**

* * *

During everyone's battle they all found themselves at a standstill.

"I have had enough of this we are finishing this now!" Orochimaru said as he began in hand signs.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

"Wind style: great breakthrough" said Orochimaru.

"Water style: great waterfall jutsu" said Kabuto.

"Water style water dragon justu" said Suigetsu.

"Wind style: air bullet" said Karin.

"Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons" said Jugo.

"Crystal style: Crystal dragon bullet's" said Guren.

"Gold dust meator" said Rasa.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower justu" said Sasori.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" said Shisui

"C1 bome barrage" said Deidara.

"Everyone fire one of your strongest attacks" Jiraya told everyone whites reallying his own.

"Sage art: fire style: flame bullet"

"Lightning style: twin Lightning beast running jutsu" said Kakashi.

"Lightning style: Lightning bullet powerful breath" said Sasuke.

"Earth style: flying thrown stone" said Sakura.

"Fire style: dragon fire justu" said Shikamaru.

"Fire style: great flame jutsu" said Choji.

"Gale palm" said both Hinata and Neji.

"Wind style: Vacuum serial waves" said Sai.

"Twin rising dragon" said Tenten.

"Iron sand spears" said Gaara.

"Flamethrower" said Kankuro.

"Wind style: dust wind jutsu" said Temari.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant wall made completey out of sand appared blocking both sides attack's without being destroy.

"Gaara did you..." before Temeri could finish her sensce she was interuped by Gaara.

"No I didn't it just came out of nowhere" Gaara told them whiles also wondering himself.

"Hahahaha what kind of weak attacks were those" a loud voice said which could be heard all over the battlefield.

"That laughter! It can't be" Gaara thought in shock.

Standing there was a young man who happened to look almost identical to Gaara expect that he didn't have Gaara's red hair and green eyes Instead he had sandy-brown hair and the sclerae of his eyes was black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it, he also had dark blue cursed seal markings all over his face and body, he wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and unlike Gaara who looks calm and collected Instead this person looks excited and had a mad looking grin on his face.

 **(He's wearing Ajeel Ramal from fairy tail outfit so Ajeel Ramal won't in this story)**

"What the hell!" Temari said in shock.

"Why does that guy look like Gaara?!" Kankurō ask curiously.

"It can be him!" Gaara said in shock which also shock everyone else who was near him because they have never seen Gaara like this before.

"Gaara what's wrong do know who that man is" Temari ask worried.

The other person was a well-built young man that had pale-skin and has his upward pale-red hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back and as for his eyes they were a pale purple and had a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has a black tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear and he has a golden cloth mask similar to Kakashi's mask which covers the lower half of his face.

 **(He's wearing Larcade Dragneel outfit but as well as a golden verison of Kakashi's mask so sorry but Larcade Dragneel won't be in this story)**

"Those eyes there's no way" both Orochimaru and Jiraya thought in shock as they looking at the mysterious monk-looking young man eyes because they were same eyes that the legendary sage of six paths had the Rinnegan.

"All expect for those eyes he matches the discussion of _'The Sage'_ perfectly" said Kakashi remembering the Intel that Jiraiya's spy network manage to get on the mysterious young man expect they said that his eyes were bright blue instead.

"Well things have been getting interesting haven't they Shukaku" said the mysterious man.

"Hahaha you sure are right about that boss things do look exciting" said Shukaku.

"But I bet we could make them even more so" said the mysterious man.

"Hahaha this going to be fun" Shukaku with a insane look in his eyes.


End file.
